Aaralyn Fiore
Aaralyn Fiore is a Human/Y'Sadian Hybrid, born as the fourth child of Elias and Leentje Fiore, the king and Queen of Y'Sad. Minutes before her birth, to the world came her twin sister Kyle Fiore of whose existance Aara didn't even known about until the recent year. A Non-Force Sensitive creature, Aaralyn was raised to believe Force Users to be heretics much like most of her people believe. She is a member of the New Republic, a Diplomat and substitute to her Aunt Adrianna in representing Y'Sad. Y'Sadian Legacy Even though Aaralyn isn't a full fledged Y'Sadian, she's inheritated their female attributes - red eyes and functional wings. This is highten even more due to the fact that she is the king's daughter and the king himself, despite behind a male has a large set of wings, by which is ruling is decided upon. As a Y'Sadian Aaralyn was born in sharp teeth which had to be flatted while she was still a child. Force Sensitivity While it was never proven or disproven, it's unsure whether Aaralyn has any of the Force Sensitivity while Kyle has quite a bit of it. One thing is sure, the connection that the twins have isn't just a common sibling one. Even so many years ago when the two didn't know the other one existed, Aaralyn felt the same pain Kyle felt while being miles and miles away from. There might have been other times when the two felt each other so fiersly but the event where Kyle cut off her wings was most notable due to the intense pain both shared. Biography Birth and early childhood Aaralyn Fiore was born as the last child of Elias and Leentje Fiore, the king and queen of Y'Sad. For nine months during the pregnancy, the royal couple wanted to keep the gender of their last childen a surprise, only to miss in the process that the queen was carrying twins. Aaralyn was born in the middle of of the night at the medical bay on Y'Sad. According to the records, there were several nurses and doctor present for the birth. The biggest surprise was the fact that first came out one little girl then followed another. But by the time the doctor had handed the second child to the nurse to clean it up, the nurse realized the other baby was missing along with a nurse. Or so they believed it was a nurse. The medical staff present in the room made it upon themselves never to mention this event when they couldn't find the other baby. And the records would show that Leentje Fiore gave birth to one healthy baby girl. Aaralyn was raised in the palace. As a little girl often studied the adults around the place. They way the spoke to each other, the way the conducted themselves, they way they behaved around her. By the time she four years old, she already knew that they bowed their heads to her and greeted her because she was the youngest daughter of the king. She also knew it was nice say hello back or smile in their direction. She was given a governess quite early in life that would constantly warn her if she did something wrong, insisted she walked a particular way, wave a particular way. While still a child, it annoyed her. She didn't want to do those things. She wanted to have fun, play with toys and run around. Still, the older she got, the more she learned that it was simply the way things had to be done. First flight and incredible pain By the age of seven, Aaralyn had natural looking teeth and functional wings she was learning to use. She made her first flight that very year. But only a few days later, she woke up screaming in terrible pain. It felt like her wings were being cut off her and nobody could convince her otherwise. Her mother's handmaiden's had heard her screaming and came to her and they kept telling that it was just a nightmare but Aaralyn stil kept combusting in pain and feel each cut. The pain settled in a few hours in and Aara went numb still feel the echo of it inside her. She fell back to sleep not saying a single word. When she was checked out by the palace healer, he couldn't find anything wrong even though Aara kept insisting the pain was very real. Soloman Pryde At the age of eight, Aaralyn was given her very own bodyguard. Until that point, she would get temporary ones if she needed then but she generally lived inside the palace and didn't need her very own. But it was then decided it would probably best if she had her own on a permenant basis. So she was given the young Soloman Pryde who was fifteen at the time. Soloman had been training to be a personal bodyguard to the royal family his entire life. He hadn't known anything else. The two quickly became friends despite being seven years apart. And as they grew older, he fell in love with Aaralyn but asked for nothing in return. Boarding school At the age of twelve, Aaralyn was sent to a boarding shcool. Soloman went here. There, she was educated in various different fields but due to an arragement of her parents and the schoolars, emphasis were given in studies that were of importance to a princess or possibly even a queen. Aaralyn may be the last child in the family, but she was still well prepared as the rest of her siblings for even the slightest possibility of being put on the throne. There, Soloman confessed his feelings for and they kissed. They never spoke of it afterwords and upon turning sixteen, Aaralyn returned to Y'Sad. She had even managed to convince Soloman to get them a passange on a transport ship and travel to Y'Sad hidded so she could surprise her parents since she had finished with everything two weeks ahead of plan. Meeting Kyle St. Albans One year after Aaralyn had returned home, she received news that there was someone arriving to the palace and that it would probably be best if she was there to see it. And when she did join her parents in the main hall, she had a sight to see. Towards them was coming a young girl looking exactly like her. Expect with no wings. But the resemblence was undenable. And as Aara silently studied the girl, she remembered that night ten years earlier as she screamed and pleaded for the pain to stop. And she just knew it was the very night her twin sister cut off her wings. Kyle was welcomed to the family right away and her name was changed to Fiore. Aara couldn't enough of her. She couldn't believe she was staring into the face of someone who looked exactly like her. She didn't have a twin sister before. She knew that somewhere, her father had a twin brother but she had never met him. And she knew two of her cousins that were twins. Still, she never had a twin of her own. But it was different for Kyle and she knew. Her sister had nobody until now and she showed very hostile behavior, especially to her. Aara felt often like her sister couldn't stand to look at her. She couldn't bare the thought of her. Aaralyn wanted to help her, wanted her stop feeling like that but she couldn't. Things were simply as they were and Aara had to accept them. Still, she works on fixing that relationship more then anything. Representing Y'Sad Reaching adulthood, Aaralyn turned her interest into diplomacy, working as a supstitute representive of Y'Sad with her Aunt Adrianna. She traveled through Alliance planets serving that purpose, learning more on the subject, making sure her planet was always well spoken for. Eventually, though, a part of her realized that diplomacy wasn't the only thing she wanted in her life. While Aaralyn wanted to represent her homeworld the outmost best, the Princess began to believe that words were not the only way, so she turned her interest to army training. Skills and abilities Education Languages *Ancient Corellian *Galactic Basic Standard *Hapan language *High Galactic *High Tongue *Kinetic communication *Mon Calamari blink code *Olys Corellisi *Sign language *Y'Sadian Extracurricular activities & general education *Arts *Communication studies *Dancing (Ballroom Dancing, Ballet primarily) *Debate *Diplomacy *Geophraphy *Government relations *History *Horseback riding *Information Science *Law *Linquistics *Piano lessons *Piloting *Political Science *Sociology *Violin lessons Personal Properties Silver Princess As many members of the royal family, Aaralyn has her own ship that transports her from place to place. Despite the traditional Y'Sadian colors, when Aaralyn saw her ship, as silver as it was in its natural color, she chose that it would remain so on the outside, while the inside colors were match that of the royal family and Y'Sadian tradition. She uses it often, however, at times, she lends it to her twin sister Kyle who does not yet have her own ship. Aside from Kyle borrowing it, Aaralyn generally takes her personal guard Soloman and a pilot when she travels even though she does have training on the matter. The ship is a J-type 327 Nubian royal starship, also known as the Naboo royal starship, manufactured by the Nubia Star Drives, Incorporated. It's full crew include a pilot, co-pilot, communications officer, engineer, navigator, doplomatic aide, security officer, bosun and astromech droids but on a regular basics, that crew is cut down to a half with a pilot, her personal guard as the co-pilot, Aaralyn acting as the communicators officer and diplomatic aid and a single person that may act as an engineer and navigator. The astromech droids are always present and not counted in the full crew. Two Swords As any Y'Sadian, Aaralyn has receieved training in combat, especially with her two swords that are always on her back if not used, which is quite often for a Princess, one that works as a diplomat. But despite that, Aaralyn feels safest when they are strapped to ehr back rather than not having them at all and will use them if its necessary. Royal Suite on Y'Sad City Like all her siblings, as well as parents, Aaralyn has her own room in the royal palace in Y'Sad City, same as the other resorts the family has, but this one being the main one. Aaralyn's room is simple and elegant, consisted of one large room, walkthrough closet and bathroom. She is able to entertain guests in her room if she so chooses in the second part of the room or generally do most activities expect eat since it neither has a kitchen or a dinning room. Aaralyn always makes sure the place is in complete order before she leaves, has anyone inside or simply out of her own personal habbits. Aaralyn's closets As a princess, Aaralyn has a large number of outfits, gowns, shoes, jewerly and so on that she can wear at any time, with one large closet residing in her suite in the main palace while the other, much smaller in size with a smaller amount of clothes to wear remains on her ship for traveling purposes. While Aaralyn can be modest in her attire, she has always been well aware of the fact that she is the daughter of the King and Queen of Y'Sad and as such always has to be as presentable as possible, carefully choosing how to present herself dependant of the situation she's put in, whether it's a formal occasion, meeting someone important or attending day to day activities. Aaralyn knows how to be prepared. Roleplaying Threads Training * Training Others * Social Threads && Character Development * Faction Threads (&& Takeovers) * Seasonal Threads * Category:Y'Sadian Royalty Category:Human/Y'Sadian Hybrid Category:Female Category:Character Category:The New Republic Category:Trainee Category:Royalty Category:Revata Family